


Mechanical Winter/机械寒冬

by Laviniaxebia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviniaxebia/pseuds/Laviniaxebia
Summary: FF7 - AUSephiroth/Vincent.IN CHINESE/中文（最近河蟹的越来越严所以老文我打算都搬过来一遍，都是首发在黛森Schwarzwald这个ID的lofter上的）人工智能之间的爱或许比人类更动人，因为人工智能能以最细腻的逻辑分析实质的情感。





	

机械寒冬

Mechanical Winter

 

※

“嘿，要不要留下一起吃晚饭？”

银发男子一抬起头，就看到Zack举着刚从冰箱里取出来还带着些许冰渣子的三明治，一脸期待地向自己看来。

Sephiroth不禁无奈，Aeris不过出去和朋友度假几天，Zack就沦落到了如此窘境。

 

“谢谢，但我那边晚餐应该已经准备好了。”

 

“你现在这个状态，简直是满星球绕来绕去脱轨远离人类社会了。”黑发青年腹诽了一句，把三明治从包装中取出一口咬下去，“不过也是，你还是回家吃饭吧。”

 

闻言Sephiroth起身，指了指自己带来的密封箱，“记得你把这个转交给Tseng。”

得到好友肯定的答复后，他再次对好友表达了感谢，离开了位于人造密林深处的小别墅。

 

这是如今米德加少有的几个不受高敏探测卫星扫描的区域之一，当初Zack动手兴建这片人造密林的原因就是预见到未来监视探头在米德加会变得越来越无孔不入，而他们都是需要私人空间的人。

 

天色渐渐暗沉下来，冬天米德加的夜幕看不到一颗星星。唯有的林立巨厦顶端的远程探照灯交相辉映，撑起被冻得有气无力的苍穹。那些被神罗遗弃的大楼在很长一段时间内被排斥在重建规划之外，甚至无家可归的流浪者都不愿意将其当作临时居所。

 

Sephiroth每次回家的时候都会下意识地去眺望远方明明灭灭闪烁着的微光，那是目前整个米德加最后一台依然正常运作的魔晄炉。如今那在青灰色天空一角闪烁的晶莹光点，和他离开的时候如出一辙。

 

这次外出似乎久了一点，虽然只有二十天，但Sephiroth却觉得像是过了一个世纪。

不过家里的一切应该依然在有条不紊地运行着，毕竟公式条框都是死物。就好比自己拿起行李就离开早已不是一次两次了，但并无人前来问津一样。

走到门前打开了走廊灯，Sephiroth放下行李箱只觉得一阵疲惫涌上四肢，他光着脚悄无声息地走到客厅，从门外带来的凛冬的寒气一路跟随着他。昏暗光线中的一切就如同他离开前一样，纹丝未动。

 

他看来不在。

 

但是Sephiroth下一秒就发现自己想错了。

 

那个总是出现在他梦里的男子一边局促地系着衬衫的扣子一边快步走来，黑色的长发散乱在耳畔，红色发带也没有来得及戴上——看上去，对方刚刚从睡梦中醒来。

 

“我不知道您今天回来，抱歉，刚才在睡觉。”

 

“无妨。我两个小时前有给厨房的主机发送指令，你去看看晚饭有没有准备好？”

 

“好的。”黑发男子绑好发带步履匆匆跑进了厨房，几秒种后又折返回来，脸上带着一丝歉疚，“晚饭已经就绪，但因为放置的时间过长，现在的温度并不适合食用……”

“拿上来吧。”

“好。”

 

看着眼前英俊整洁又泛着一点点柔美的男人，长久以来压抑在心中的思念终于令Sephiroth冲破束缚，他舒缓了凝重的眉目，伸手抚上对方的脸。

黑发男子眼中闪过一丝类似于茫然的感情后，重新露出波澜不惊的表情。

指尖所触碰到的肌肤是如此冰冷，冰冷到再一次提醒了Sephiroth米德加的冬天是如何一种寒意刺骨。

 

“今天菜品的成色不错哦。”他叉起一块冰凉的鹅肝放入口中慢慢品尝，白兰地淡淡的清香顿时让味蕾得到了最大程度的满足。

纵使是如此佳肴，在他尝来依然味同嚼蜡。

大概是因为无论怎样烹饪，都无法还原那个人亲手做出的味道。

Sephiroth自嘲地发现自己又开始想这些不切实际的事情，他迅速打扫干净盘中的菜肴表示自己吃完了。一直站在餐桌另一侧的黑发男子便快步走上来利索地收走了Sephiroth面前所有的餐具。

 

饭后黑发男子贴心地打开了暖气，空旷宽敞的客厅很快温暖起来。Sephiroth换了居家服陷在沙发里百无聊赖地看着电视，看到那边黑发男子又开始了无休止的机械性忙碌，突然来了奇妙的恶趣味想要捉弄一下对方。

 

“Vincent。”

“嗯？”

“你吃饭了吗？”

黑发男子放下扫帚直起腰，茫然地看着Sephiroth，“没有。”

“你不饿吗？”

“我不会感到饿的。”回答渐渐流畅了起来。

“稍微吃一点吧？”

“不用了，谢谢你。”

 

谈话到这里终止了，Sephiroth知道自己不能再说下去了。

 

“过来，Vin，到我身边来。”Sephiroth稍稍直起腰，柔软的沙发根据他动作的调整也在变换着形态。

黑发男子顺从地走过来，轻车熟路地坐在Sephiroth身侧依偎在在后者的肩膀上静静等待。

Sephiroth伸手揽住黑发男人的腰，隔着高档衣料，他这次没能立刻感受到对方的体温。

如同自欺欺人一般，Sephiroth松了一口气。

 

这一夜就如同以前无数个漫长却又无趣的夜一样过去了。

最后，黑发男子走来轻吻了Sephiroth的额头，道了声晚安便消失在了巨大的客厅里。

一切如程式所设定一般精准。

世界再次回归沉默，由于黑发男子离开的时候一并关闭了中央暖气，大厅瞬间又被寒冷的空气填满，Sephiroth扯过一条毛毯披在身上，抬头看了一眼正对面那扇紧闭的门。

那是他曾经和Vincent一起使用的卧室，那扇门似乎已经很久没有打开过了。

边这么想着边关了等，银发男子周身的环境顿时陷入一片黑暗。

 

 

※

“很抱歉，Seph，但是探视申请没有获得批准。”Tseng转过身来，眼中满是歉疚，“虽然很遗憾，不过下一次应该能成功。”

“Tseng，你这已经是第五次说这句话了。”

Tseng顿时没了下文。

 

“没有责怪你的意思，毕竟打开低温箱这个过程本身对他只是有害无益。”Sephiroth开始收拾桌面上的文件。

“那你不再申请了吗？”

“暂时不用了，我从明天起要出门一段时间。”

“还是北大陆？”

“没错，这次的消息源应该靠谱。”

 

晚上回到家Sephiroth把黑发男子叫到面前，递给他一张名片。

“明天到这个地方去。”

“这是？”

“我朋友的地址。从明天开始我要出个远门，他会给你容身之所。”

“可是，为什么偏偏是这一次？”

“Vin，你知道你被创造出来的意义。”

 

良久的沉默，似乎这又是一个超越了对方认知的问题。

不过Sephiroth并不急于听到对方的回答，毕竟，他知道无论如何对方都一定会按照自己所说的去做的。这是程序的命令，而那些在执行命令前的多余疑问，都不过只是开发者为了延伸产品多样性而附加的功能。

“你也应该知道你人生的终点所在，注销的机器是会被回收的。”Sephiroth点燃了一支烟，呵气成雾的冬天里烟头缓缓升起的轻烟尤为迷幻，“只不过我不希望看到你以此为结局。”

 

“嗯，好吧。可是，Seph，您不再需要我了吗？”

 

一句话问得Sephiroth顿时觉得自己呼吸都在痛。然而纵使如此询问，黑发男子眼中仍然只有顺从而柔和的光泽。这一瞬间，石榴色瞳孔中满溢着的柔美看上去竟多出一份残忍。

 

“嗯，不需要了。”

他知道，他必须说清楚，对方是一台机器，机器的职责就是完成主人的使命，如果说出带有好意的暧昧不明的话，恐怕只会造成对方中央CPU的无谓损耗。

“好的。”

 

Sephiroth掐灭了烟，将黑发男子拥入怀中，柔顺的黑发被捏在手中的感觉是如此熟悉又陌生。

 

“今天和我一起睡吧？”

“好。”

 

两个人并排平躺在质地柔软的沙发上，Sephiroth感受着对方平缓的呼吸，有几个瞬间他甚至真的成功欺骗了自己眼前这个人就是自己梦系魂牵的爱人。

 

然而有些事情是无法自我欺骗的，永远都不能。

 

“Vin，你是被Hojo制造出来的吧？”

“是的。”

“他最近在搞什么鬼？”

“研究更高级的智能芯片。”

“能比你高级多少？”

“语言系统被更进一步优化，达到完全克服交流障碍的程度。”

“其实这一点我觉得你已经做到了。”

“我还不够高级。”

“何出此言？”

“因为Hojo先生研究出来的新产品，一定会比我这样的老古董更高级。”

“那么，Vin，你是Vincent Valentine吗？”

“我是。”

“你觉得你是Vincent Valentine吗？”

……

良久的沉默，Sephiroth不知道是不是对方在刚才那个瞬间里产生了某个回路的紊乱。

 

“我觉得不是。”黑发男子却说话了。

 

Sephiroth心里一惊，随后察觉到自己大概深入到了一个此前从未涉足的领域。

 

自从把这台代表当下最高等级的人工智能机器带回家，Sephiroth几乎是不择手段地进行着他所能进行的一切测试，试图在这个没有自主思维和高级感情的机器身上最大化复原曾经那个人的一切。

但机器终归不能代替人。他早就想明白了这一点。于是他以为凭借自己的执着他早应已尝试过全部关于这台机器的功能。

 

但如今黑发男子却说出了这句在Sephiroth的认识里早已超越程式设计的话。

——这个被制造出来的Vincent正在脱离程序的控制向自己吐露心声。

 

“为什么？”

“因为我知道您爱着Vincent Valentine，我认为，那大概不是‘我’。”

 

 

※

进展很顺利，Sephiroth在Zack指出的目标地点找到了酒吧老板Johnny。

 

他追踪的人是在三年前那个事件发生前夕失踪的前神罗科学家Gast Faremis，也是Zack的女朋友Aeris的父亲。所有曾经与他共事过的人无一例外都在感叹这是一个不折不扣的天才，Sephiroth本人也不例外。更重要的是，他一手缔造了神罗引以为傲的科学帝国，掌握着几乎关于曾经的神罗一切肮脏或光明的真相。

这种偶像崇拜一样的盲目感情成了Sephiroth心中的最后一根稻草，虽然博士已经失踪近三年，仍然有目击情报断断续续地传来，大部分集中在北大陆。

 

上一次出远门就是收到Zack那边带来的在冰雪村的最新目击消息，但遗憾的是并无收获。

 

Sephiroth租了一辆雪橇车并雇佣了车夫，自己坐在后排欣赏着冰雪村银装素裹的别样风情。

不知为何，这三年来他变得特别喜欢这种极寒之地的刺骨冰冷，似乎唯有这样的深入骨髓的严寒才能提醒他以生存的感觉。

 

脑中闪过前一天的画面，他站在黑发男子身后掀开他嵌在后背皮肤上的防护板，密密麻麻的线路顿时展现在眼前。

微弱的脉冲电流在线路之间穿梭，Sephiroth的指尖顺着一条醒目的红色电线溯游而上，最终接触到一块小巧的主板，他知道这就是有关他和这台机器这三年来所有记忆的储存地点，一旦他将红色的线拔除，眼前的人——纵使依然有着熟悉的容颜——就真的变成一台完全陌生的冰冷机械了。

 

已经三年了。这个Vincent也已经是他所更换的第三台机器。Hojo所研发出来的人工智能芯片一直在更新换代，每换一台新机器，Sephiroth都能感觉到对方在性能上大幅度的优化。

但无论强化版的机器人再有什么接近人类的功能，它们终归无法替代血肉之躯，而自己的所作所为，也不过是一种逃避。

 

他仍记得自己最后一次去探望真正的Vincent的场景。那时Vincent静静躺在犹如棺椁的金属制冷箱中，平静美丽如故，自己伸手抚过他苍白寒冷的肌肤，那是令他思念到饥渴的触感，如同行走在密密麻麻的荆棘丛中突然触到了柔软的花瓣，可这份感觉随着时间的退役已经趋于陌生，这样寥寥无几的触碰已经无法让Sephiroth在脑海中复原他们曾经身体交融的质感。

 

距离那最后一次见面，已经过去了多少时间？

 

上一次目击情报提到Gast博士曾经在冰雪村一家酒吧中购置食物。而Johnny正是这家酒吧的老板。

 

在Sephiroth说明来意后，Johnny将信将疑地给Gast博士拨去了电话，当电话那边久违的声音响起的瞬间，Sephiroth一把抢过了酒吧老板手里的电话。

“Gast博士？”

“你是……Sephiroth？”

“没错，博士，好久不见了。”

 

全身上下包裹得严严实实的Gast博士不久后出现在了酒吧后门的羊肠小道上，看到Sephiroth后，他摘下了羊毛毡帽和巨大的风镜。

“没办法，我被追得太紧了。”Gast无可奈何地说。

 

Gast博士离开神罗后一直都躲在他位于冰雪村的私人实验室，但由于实验需要用到的某些素材十分稀有，他又没有多余的经费雇佣助手，只能自己铤而走险到北大陆的各个城市寻找。零散流出的目击情报大概就来源于此。

 

“实验室的保密措施做得还是不错的。”Gast博士露出一丝苦笑，打开了隐藏在松林深处的一扇隐蔽的石门。后面是一条曲折的通道，通道尽头是宽敞整洁的实验室。

 

“所以，Sephiroth，你来找我有什么事？”

Sephiroth看着眼前这张比起上次分别沧桑了许多的脸，思忖片刻，开门见山地问，“关于三年前那场事故……”

话刚起头，Gast博士的目光瞬间暗沉下来，他从一旁的实验台上取来一根烟点燃，重重呼出一口白雾后，示意Sephiroth说下去。

 

那场如同炼狱一样的事故没有人会忘记。

作为这个星球上最大的人工智能研发公司，神罗在垄断了整个数字芯片市场后，仍不知满足地未经审批开发了大批量用于实战的机器人，并美其名曰“为国防事业贡献力量”。

但人们不用想都知道，神罗开发这些机器人的实质目的是建立自己的武装部队——用于打压那些不承认神罗绝对权威的人。

 

三年前，一个后来被确诊患有精神疾病的科学家荷兰德擅自修改了主机里一道重要程式，导致公司500台最新研制的战争机器人失控暴走。

 

那一夜，神罗大楼生灵涂炭血流成河，无情的屠杀和破坏进行了整整两天，在第三天黎明到来之际，这些机器人排着队走到神罗公司建筑群栋栋大厦的楼顶，有条不紊地启动自爆程序继而一个个化作烟火消失在夜空中。那是一个寒冷的冬夜，但那一夜米德加所爆发出来的极光，甚至点亮了远在一千英里之外的朱农海湾。

 

彼时身为神罗特工的Sephiroth正在不知名的乡村里进行远程任务，接到消息后，他第一时间就赶回了米德加。

当他回到那个排布着错落钢铁的梦幻都市时，却发现早已是一片杯盘狼藉。

但这并不是他最关心的问题——

 

“我是为了Vincent的事情来找您的。”

“Vincent怎么了？”

“三年前的事故里，他也遭到了机器人的攻击，但不同寻常的是，攻击他的机器人并非按照往常的程序刺穿他的要害或者直接让他身首异处，而是把手指上贮存的致命毒素注射到了他身体里。”

 

“啊，那可能是BTG第三代机器人，确实，当初的设定是在自身损耗度达到80%时自动开启向对手注射病毒的系统……”

“这个病毒本应该在七分钟内就夺走Vin的性命，但我不知道他当时是用了缓释剂还是其他什么药物，我找到他的时候他还尚存一息。”

“他现在怎么样了？”

“一直在人工冬眠，医疗署说这种状态能坚持五年。”

“所以，你是来找我要血清的？”

“解毒剂是血清？”

“你不知道吗，那个病毒其实是Chaos毒素，致命的原因是强制停止了人体中类似于生命之流的流动物质并将其吞噬殆尽，这个过程能在七分钟内完成，如果用缓释剂大概能延长到一到两个小时不等。”

“但医疗署的人说Vin当时坚持了超过十五个小时。”

“你永远也不会知道人类的血肉之躯下隐藏着多少秘密，不是吗。”

Sephiroth沉默了一秒，“那Gast博士，你现在还有血清吗？”

“有。”Gast博士没有犹豫。

 

这句话就如同撕开了凝结在Sephiroth心上已经三年的寒冰，让冰霜下蓄势待发的温泉瞬间冲破了禁锢的海面。

那一瞬间Sephiroth仿佛已经看到Vincent站在他们共同的房子里向他微笑，就像三年前那些数不清的日与夜。

 

“但是我不能给你。”

 

 

※

听完Gast的话，Sephiroth看着眼前睿智的长者沉默了一分多钟，随后静静从枪鞘中取出了一把造型别致古雅的三管枪，将枪口瞄准Gast。

 

“博士，这个东西我必须拿到。”

“你什么时候开始用枪了？”Gast看上去竟然丝毫不为所动，反而做出一副要促膝长谈的模样，饶有兴趣地问着Sephiroth。

“很少用，但Vincent的这把枪我一直都带在身上。”

 

Gast长叹一口气，继续问道，“Aeris还好吗？”

“很好。Gast博士，抱歉现在我没有时间和你闲聊，Vin的状况越来越差了，我担心他撑不了太久。”

Gast博士注视着Sephiroth，和Aeris一样的瞳孔里平静如水，良久，他露出一个笑容。

“你啊，现在怎么开不起玩笑了呢？你先去用热水洗一下脸吧，看看你的睫毛上都结冰了……我这就去给你拿血清。”

 

Sephiroth顿时松了一口气，他放下枪道了声谢谢。但心里始终有一种难以形容的感觉挥之不去，这种状态从见到Gast博士的一瞬间就开始了。或许是怀疑，或许是疑惑，总之，他不太明白这种微妙的情感来自何处。

 

站在狭窄的清洗室里，Sephiroth注视着暗沉洁净的镜面上的自己，一如既往的高大美丽，精致如瓷的肌肤与魔晄色的瞳仁如此相得益彰。

他喜欢这样注视自己，他同样不明白原因。

或许这世界上许多事情本就是没有原因的。

 

他拧开水龙头，冰冷刺骨的水流淌到他的肌肤上，那种触感十分微妙，渐渐的，他觉得有些不对劲——从水龙头里流出来的液体并不是水，是一种他叫不出名字的化学试剂，虽然他不知道那是什么，但这种物质在他遥远的记忆力有所保存……

有所保存……

 

登时头痛欲裂，四周静止不动的场景顿时开始天旋地转，他猛地倒退一步，颤抖着举起浸满了不知名化学试剂的双手——

原本完美无瑕的肌肤渐渐浮现出了令人反胃的青灰色，随后，肉色缓慢退去直到完全消失，Sephiroth屏住呼吸用左手指尖触碰了一下右手上的青色，完全没有痛觉地，“人皮”从手上坠落下来，露出了森然的电线。

 

“中央系统崩溃预警”的猩红字样突然出现在Sephiroth的视网膜上，无论他怎样转身和调整角度都无法退散，他猛地抬头看向镜中的自己，依然美丽如昔，然而配上系统崩溃预警的大字，一切都显得如此可怖和扭曲。

 

突然，他在镜中看到了Gast博士的影子。

他忍着身体极度不适的感受慢慢转过身，虽然没有镜子，可他知道自己此时的形象一定狼狈不堪，甚至可以用可怖的形容，他颤栗着抬起手，把没有皮肤的部位对准Gast的脸，“Gast博士……这……这是怎么回事……”

 

Gast默不作声，目光中只有一种感情。

怜悯。

 

静谧的隐蔽所里突然传来一枪响，随后是门锁断裂的声音。强烈的震感和硝烟的味道竟让Sephiroth的不适感削弱了几分，他强迫自己平静，随着呼吸的渐渐平稳，眼前的红字居然也随之一起减淡下来，但Sephiroth仍然抵挡不住眼前阵阵发黑，他后退几步靠上冰冷的墙壁让自己站稳，然后看到一张不该出现在这里的脸映入眼帘。

 

Hojo。

 

“BTUJ第四代产品，你到底还是开发出来了，Hojo。”Gast博士迅速把一个小小的塑料袋藏进口袋，Sephiroth注意到里面放着一个试管，那就是他苦苦追寻了三年的血清——可是，如今拿到血清的意义何在？

 

如果自己是机器，那么Vincent呢？

Vincent是活生生的人还是机器呢？

曾经自己与Vincent之间牢不可破的爱恋，究竟是血肉之躯间的感情还是这些疯狂科学家手下的一段数据呢？

 

他只陷入了沉思几秒，却诧异地发现自己的四肢不能动了。

几乎是下意识地，他愤怒地向Hojo看去，后者却不以为然地回以冰冷的目光。

 

“Gast，被你称为‘妄想’的机器人现在活生生站在你面前的感觉如何？”Hojo冷笑一声，伸手抚上Sephiroth的脸，那有如欣赏艺术珍品一般的目光莫名其妙让Sephiroth感到一阵反胃，然而他对此束手无策。

 

Hojo看到Sephiroth的目光或许领悟了什么。

 

“哦？你直到现在都还在摒弃杂念地理智分析而没有系统崩溃吗，BTUJ-S？”Hojo冷冷地看着他，“真不愧是我的最高成果。”

随后他放开Sephiroth的脸，转向Gast，“好了，Gast，我们来算一算账吧。”

 

“Hojo，我说过不想和你再有任何牵扯。”Sephiroth看到Gast厌恶地皱起眉，“不要告诉我是你设计了程序让他来找我。”

 

“否则呢？他对那个男人愚蠢的感情绝对是引领他找到你最好的线索……然而，Gast，你看，他对那个男人的感情……天哪，这么完美的人类感情拟态……我可真是……”Hojo的目光中充满迷幻的骄傲，“你看，这种超越程式的独立思想是多么妙不可言……最关键的是，他超越了所有机器人都无法跨越的障碍，即否认自己的机器身份，从本质上相信自己是人类，啊，真是太完美了……”

 

“可是Hojo，你把真正的Sephiroth当成什么了，他可是你的亲生儿子。”Gast看着曾经的同事，眼中露出了寒冷的叹惋。

 

“把你恶心的目光收起来，Gast。”Hojo的鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“你的系统出现了漏洞被三流科学家钻了空子，自己倒是不知廉耻地溜之大吉，你还有脸提Sephiroth……我连我儿子的尸体都没有找到！”

 

“尸体？”Gast皱起眉。

 

“三年前事故发生前不久的那个远程任务，Sephiroth就此一去不返，哼……Gast，你以为我不知道那个任务是你派他去的吗？搜集Jenova调查报告……你以为我不知道你的用意吗？”

 

Gast低头叹了口气，并没有直接回应Hojo的话，“即使如此，他只是带着Jenova的数据离开了，你为什么这么一口咬定他死了？”

“尼布尔海姆魔晄炉，”Hojo的声音森然阴冷，“那里魔晄的浓度是米德加任意一个炉子的二十倍，我亲眼看到他跳下去的录像，那具人类的躯体……Gast，你倒是说说他有没有存活下来的概率。”

“他没有返回米德加？”Gast却捕捉到了Hojo话语中另外的信息，“那为什么这个BTUJ第四代机器会有他结束任务返回神罗的记忆？”Gast下意识地问道，却突然露出恍然大悟的表情，随后一直平和的表情第一次露出了愤怒，“你从那时候就计划好……”

 

“鉴于你就要死了，Gast。”Hojo把玩着手里的小手枪，脸上仍然满是不屑，“我倒是可以告诉你真相。没错，三年前的那个程式确实是我编写的，Hollander只是那个在不明真相情况下扣动扳机的人，这就是愚蠢之人该完成的使命。”

 

“Hojo，你知不知道那天晚上死了多少人！莫非说Vincent也是……”

“不错，Vincent是计划里最重要的一环。这台BTUJ-S的情感系统当时距离完成只差一步测试，如果他能看着自己最珍爱的东西毁灭在眼前而不至于系统崩溃，那么这个感情系统才算真正意义上完工了……那次暴乱为塑造这个场景简直提供了再完美不过的条件，不过真是有惊无险啊，那个男人似乎已经察觉到这次事故的真相了呢……”

“Hojo……你，”Gast博士眼中的阴霾越发浓厚，他停顿许久，重重叹了一口气，“你可真是个不折不扣的疯子……”

 

似乎这句话戳到了Hojo的痛处，黑发科学家发出一声冷笑，慢慢举起枪对准了Gast。

“说实话，我对杀人没有兴趣。”Hojo的语气比起刚才更加冰冷，“只是你开发出来的500台垃圾必须被毁灭。你看，如今的米德加只剩下我研发的人工智能体了……你不觉得人们的生活比起你那个时代美好了很多吗？”

 

可是Hojo还没来得及扣动扳机，就被一个高大的身影狠狠打翻在地。

圆形无框眼镜摔了出去，Hojo错愕地抬起头，就看到他最得意的杰作一脸冰冷地站在他面前，脸上只有极寒的森然。

“BTUJ-S，你……”

 

当他从Hojo口中听到Vincent中毒的真相后，Sephiroth突然发现，其他的一切已经不重要了。

无论他是不是机器，那个他所爱的Vincent是不是机器，这都无所谓。

他绝对无法容忍任何人对Vincent做出这么恶毒的事情。

 

他无法忘记三年前当他拆掉通往信息部门的安全壁障抵达被封锁的高危区时，呼吸已经微弱到几近止息的Vincent看到自己时错愕的表情。自己的恋人向来不是喜形于色的类型，可他们四目相对的瞬间，Vincent的眼眸里那片深邃的红色星云似乎崩塌了，过往的平静不复存在，只剩下骇人的惊惧与遗憾。

最后一次探视Vincent的时候，他曾趁医疗官不注意时悄悄用手张开恋人紧闭的眼睛，他终于看到了那双美得惊人的石榴色瞳孔，纵使只有一瞬间，也足够在这灰暗的三年里作为他继续存活的信仰和希望存在。

 

Sephiroth手中拿着自己的主控芯片，他和三个Vincent机器人共处了这么久，对人工智能的内部构造和行动模式了如指掌，虽然被Hojo剥夺了行动能力，但他知道只要自己引发中央主机的紊乱，主控芯片就会为了保全CPU而自动脱离。

于是他拼命回想那些少得可怜的和真正的Vincent相处的片段，试图让自己达到丧失冷静的“愤怒”状态。虽然从没有这样尝试过，但当体内备用电源启动的瞬间，他知道自己成功了。

 

如今，主控芯片已经脱离躯体，但如果不在电量耗完前把芯片放回原处，自己的这具机械躯体大概就要彻底崩坏了。

 

可芯片脱离的一瞬，Sephiroth原本极为明确清晰的目标突然变得模糊起来。

他揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，强迫自己在心中默念了一遍必须完成的使命：杀死Hojo，让Gast拿着血清去找Zack。他一定要救Vincent，那个躺在低温箱里等了自己三年的Vincent。

 

另一个想法却突然在脑中闪过。

——那个躺在低温箱里的英俊男人和自己有什么关系呢？

陪伴自己的明明是……

 

还未等他理清思绪，巨大的火光突然从不知名的角落迸射出来，如同惊雷在眼前炸裂的轰鸣声此起彼伏地响起，遮天蔽日的烈火之中Sephiroth看到Gast的身体被巨大的气流推飞了出去，他赶忙向Gast的位置跑去，余光却瞟见被断裂的房梁死死压住的Hojo的目光，突然换成了自我嘲讽一般的悲凉。

 

再接着，他听到了直升机轰鸣的声音。

 

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

果然无论是曾经将神罗推上巅峰的Gast，还是如今在慢慢为神罗找回地位的Hojo，在神罗那老谋深算的总裁眼里，也不过是知晓过去秘密的、难以控制的不稳定因素。

如今Hojo的技术已经被神罗掌控，那么Hojo本人存在与否，实则无关紧要。

 

Sephiroth无暇深想，快速移动到了Gast博士身边。

尚存一息的科学家颤抖着从怀中拿出透明塑料袋，血清试管在里面安然无恙。

 

“对不起，Sephiroth……无论你是不是真正的Sephiroth……当年是我……是我一意孤行一定要开发高度贴合人类的仿生机器人……如果不是我……Hojo也不至于如此执着……Sephiroth，我对不起你，对不起Vincent……你们俩……你们……”

 

Sephiroth突然觉得眼前的人也十分悲哀。

——Gast的道歉毫无意义。

至少对自己来说毫无意义。

他不能代表任何人说原谅。而Gast和自己毫无瓜葛可言。

 

他看了一眼手中的血清，放在口袋里挪动脚步向外走去，可刚一抬腿脚下却传来一阵闷响，一阵钻心的疼痛从神经末梢传来，他向痛源看去，赫然看到因爆炸而飞出来的尖锐金属直直插入了脚踝。

 

又一声巨大的爆炸响起，周围摇摇欲坠的实验台、疗养箱轰然倒下，不知名的五颜六色的化学试剂从试管和容器中流出来迅速交织在一起，有的尚很安静，有的已经按耐不住地雀跃冒起了火花，Sephiroth心中暗觉大事不好，弯腰狠狠把金属从脚踝里抽出来，趔趄着向出口走去。

 

他无比渴望离开这个燃烧着熊熊烈火的死地。

但他同时不能更清醒地明白，如此强烈的渴望并非源自他想拯救Vincent的迫切。相反，此时对他而言拯救不拯救那个男人似乎已经没什么太大的意义……

毕竟他对那个Vincent反常的“热爱”，只是Hojo编出的一段程序罢了。

 

有别的人在米德加等他。

 

当他终于跑出这个犹如地狱的死地时，他却发现原本紧紧握在手中的主控芯片已经不翼而飞，同时备用电池电量不足的警示槽已经亮起。

绝望如同潮水一般蔓延在他的心里，他第一次开始羡慕起他以前接触过的那些低级机器人，虽远不如自己高级，但是他们至少不会经历这样真实的痛苦和绝望。

 

最后陪伴在他身边的Vincent机器人……有没有曾经在过去的某一个瞬间体会过这样的感情呢？

他能够明白自己在去除了程序强制的影响后，终于领悟到的自己的真实心意吗？

……无聊的想法。

 

“中央系统崩溃预警”的字样再次在眼前出现，同时他听到耳侧传来嗡嗡的轰鸣，这是电量见底的预兆，脚步慢慢沉重起来，似乎在他得知自己的机械身份之后，曾有的那一切，从容，淡定，骄傲，强大，甚至无法无天的不可一世——都在慢慢消失，消失在自己对“机器”这个身份的认同之中。

 

他走出了实验室，他走进松林再走出，踏上松软厚重的雪地——刺骨的寒冷顺着破损的裤脚传到每一个毛孔，北大陆的冰天雪地即使是在如今仍然看起来美不可方物……

神罗的人似乎已经不在了，苍茫的天地之间，唯有孤独的自己拿着能够救赎一个陌生人的东西。

 

不行，无论如何也要走下去，至少要见到一个活人委托他去找自己的中央芯片……

 

米德加还有人在等他。

 

抱着这样的信念，Sephiroth继续向前走去，视线居然模糊起来，搞得他不禁讽刺地发现自己身体连人类体能消耗的过程都模拟的如此逼真，Hojo确实是在这台机器上下尽功夫……

 

最后的最后，他看到有一道高大的身影向他走来。

那身影如此熟悉，熟悉到Sephiroth一时恍惚。

可他发现自己已经没有说话的能量了，他拼尽身上最后的力量——或许该称之为电力——向那个人跑去。

 

Sephiroth在失去意识前最后看到的一个画面，是一个和自己长得一模一样的人接纳自己倒在了他怀里，自己靠在他怀里想要表明来意却无法开口说话，只能眼睁睁看到对方从自己上衣的口袋里取出了血清……

 

那人的呼吸声十分平稳深沉，当Sephiroth的脸无疑触碰到了对方的脖颈之时，他突然在这极寒之中感受到了久违的温暖。

——真正的血肉之躯的温暖。

 

 

※

 

黑暗中Sephiroth点燃了一支烟，Vincent躺在他腿上浅浅地睡着。

 

他想起半个月前接到Zack的通知而赶到冰雪村的自己，第一次和传说中Hojo一直在开发的完全复制自己的仿生智能人BTUJ-S见面的情境。

那个和自己的容貌分毫不差的机器人，在已经伤痕累累满目疮痍、机械心脏已经停止了跳动、只剩下少量残余电容的情况下，一遍又一遍地想要开启对话系统对自己表达些什么。

至于对方到底要说什么，Sephiroth不得而知。

 

三年前Gast博士指派他到尼布尔地区回收Jenova报告并要求就地检查，通常无权查阅文档内容的Sephiroth带着疑惑翻阅了那些文件后，赫然发现Jenova计划居然是他亲生父亲Hojo和Gast共同策划的一个仿生人制造计划。

为了制造仿生人，必须要有一个完美的仿制样本。

自己就是作为这个样本而存在的。

 

Sephiroth承认自己当初确实是出离愤怒。有那么一个瞬间他恨不得一把火烧了整个荒原来发泄自己无处可藏的悲哀。

就在他放任这种消极压抑的情感将自己慢慢吞噬殆尽的时候，Vincent出现在了尼布尔海姆。

 

“你看了Jenova资料？”黑发男子走到Sephiroth身边轻声问。

“莫非你一直都知道？”察觉到恋人平淡到不正常的语气，Sephiroth带着些许愠气问道。

“不，直到几天前我在做系统安全测试时发现了一个漏洞。”Vincent的语气依然极为淡然。

Sephiroth报以探询的目光。

“我顺着那个漏洞黑到Hojo的主机才看到Jenova计划的全貌，那个漏洞是Jenova计划的一部分，在这个计划伊始之际也就是你出生的时候就被写入到神罗的程序里了，不过系统的框架是Gast博士编写的……所以我猜测你父亲在Gast博士仍在神罗的时候没有机会启动这个漏洞，那么，大概就是最近了。”

“到底是什么漏洞？”

 

Vincent默不作声地看着Sephiroth，他们无言地注视了对方很久。

Vincent又靠近了Sephiroth几分，直到整个人完全贴在了他身上，继而靠在Sephiroth胸膛上正好无法让对方获悉自己的表情。

“我能解决的漏洞。”

 

Vincent让Sephiroth就在尼布尔海姆等他，无论如何不要再回到神罗去。

而这件事事关整个神罗内部几百人的性命安危，他有义务回去解决系统的漏洞并删除他们两个人在神罗的所有档案。随后他会回来，两个人可以就此彻底离开神罗。

 

“你就不能先解决漏洞再来找我直接走人么，非要折腾两次。”Sephiroth故作不满地打趣着自己的爱人。

“这不是担心你想不开直接跳魔晄炉。”

“对我这么没信心？”

“……英雄的自尊心到底和我们这些平头百姓不同吧。”

Sephiroth不禁失笑，拥着爱人的手力度更紧了几分，“不过跳魔晄炉这个提议倒是不错。很符合那群疯子的胃口。”

“嗯？”

 

Sephiroth在Vincent离开后就找到了尼布尔海姆最著名的特效师。剪辑了一段用以蒙骗Hojo和神罗方面的视频。

自己的英雄传说以这样的方式落幕也的确有趣，他甚至有点期待看到向来以炒作公关能力著称的神罗要如何对民众交代这件讽刺的“事故”。

 

然而，在尼布尔海姆等待着Vincent的Sephiroth却收到了Zack发来的米德加发生事故、以及Vincent在事故中中毒被迫进入人工冬眠状态的消息。

他赶回米德加，却被Zack告知Hojo的最高杰作BTUJ-S机器人已经投入使用并完全取代了自己。似乎一切从一开始就是这样计划的。Hojo等的不过是一个机会，一个BTUJ能够替代自己的机会。

 

“Seph，接下来怎么办？”同样是Vincent和自己好友的Turks成员Tseng那时这样问自己。

“如果BTUJ真的是Hojo开发出来的话，它总有一天会找到Gast。”Sephiroth记得当时自己的声音连一点温度都没，“当然我也会去找，但在此之前，Tseng，一定要让Vincent活着。”

 

Sephiroth突然感到睡梦中的Vincent动作轻缓地翻了个身，他向来都是这样平淡如水宠辱不惊的人，作为一个Turks他甚至精准到了只能用冷酷来形容的地步。

但这样一个人那时却义无返顾地跑回神罗公司去贯彻自己的道义。

“傻瓜。”Sephiroth低声说道，声音里有一丝笑意。

 

半个月前，真正的Sephiroth把从BTUJ-S那里取来的血清交给了Tseng，Tseng秘密给Vincent进行了注射，等到后者的生命体征恢复到正常人水平左右后，Zack开车过去直接运走了低温箱。

时隔三年，当Vincent在Sephiroth怀里恢复知觉的瞬间，看到久违的恋人的容颜映入眼帘的瞬间居然是猛地一把抓住Sephiroth衬衫的领口喊道，“你那时候为什么回来？不是说了不许再回米德加吗？！”

声音慌乱到Sephiroth若是闭着眼睛听都不敢相信那是Vincent。

“安心……”他把恋人紧紧拥入怀中安慰着，“那不是我，你看到的不是我。”

 

等到Vincent的情绪终于平静下来的时候，两个久别重逢的人注视着彼此的眼睛，竟然连一句话都再说不出来了。

 

那之后，Vincent和Sephiroth暂时住在Zack的私人宅邸里，无论是Zack、Aeris，还是Tseng，都无不例外地对着Vincent强调那位完美模拟了Sephiroth的BTUJ-S对Vincent的爱已经到了如何一种无以复加的地步，说到最后连Sephiroth自己都开始反省自己当初在北大陆草草找了一块地方埋葬了自己的仿生体是不是一种轻率的行为。

 

可真正把这件事引爆到极限的，还是在Zack重启BTUJ-S送来让他代为保管的第三代Vincent机器人的时候，Vincent机器人在得知了他曾经服侍了一年的Sephiroth先生居然是机器人这件事后所说的一句话：

“早知道他也是机器人，我就该告诉他，我爱他。”

 

有些出乎人们的意料之外，良久，Aeris试着开口问，“你知道……何谓爱吗？”

 

机器人Vincent思索了一下，用平淡的语调说，“我不知道。但是，我知道Sephiroth先生……不对，BTUJ-S先生，爱着真正的Vincent Valentine先生，如果那种感情就是‘爱’的话，那就是我爱Sephiroth先生。”

 

偌大的客厅，顿时陷入沉默。

过了很久，Vincent低声对Sephiroth说，“去把BTUJ回收回来吧。”

Sephiroth点点头。

 

回想完这一切，Sephiroth熄灭了烟低头吻上Vincent的额头，不料自己尽力放轻的举动还是惊醒了警觉的恋人。

“Seph？还不睡？”黑暗中Vincent似乎也看不清恋人，坐起身对着空气问。

“嗯，我在想我到底把BTUJ-S埋在了哪里。”

 

 

※

 

另一边，在Zack的小别墅里，机器人Vincent正在饶有兴致地侍弄着Aeris专门为他搞来的花草。Sephiroth先生和Vincent先生已离开一个多星期了，冰雪村那边仍然一点消息都没有。

不过他倒是不着急，反正他是机器人，机器人有足够长的时间去等待。

 

突然，静谧的冬夜被尖锐的门铃声响起，厨房那边传来Aeris拜托去开门的声音，于是Vincent放下喷壶向门厅走去。

 

他打开门感受到迎面而来的属于米德加的冷风和寒意的瞬间，一张熟悉的面孔映入眼帘，只是那人银色的长发凌乱地垂在耳边，残破的衣料不堪入目，数处肌肤已经脱落，露出森然的电线，再向下看去，甚至还残缺了一只左脚……

 

可是机器人Vincent这个瞬间，却只觉得自己被一种从心底迸发出来的巨大的幸福感充满了。

 

他的Sephiroth回来了。

 

几分钟后，当忙完手中事物的Aeris匆匆赶到前厅想要看一下来客是何许人也的时候，映入眼帘的场景却是，两台原本级别无法匹配的机器紧紧相拥在一起，唇齿相依。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年七夕贺最终修改版  
> 第一次写软科幻简直是感觉微妙  
> 和基友说要写物哀风，最后变成了温馨向。


End file.
